Benutzer Diskussion:Battle Frankie
=Wiki= Technische Probleme Vorschläge Stand der Dinge Hallöle! Ich wollte mich mal melden, wie weit ich so bin. bitte gib zu jedem deine meinung ab. die diskussionen von hier können wir hier weiterführen. KapInfo: *Benutzer:Thorschtn/Vorlagen :Ich habe die Kapinfo-Vorlage so modifiziert, dass man mit dem Kommando "kommibox" die Vorlage "kommentar" wahlweise in die kapitelinfobox mit einbeziehen kann. hier ist sie dann nicht orange, sondern weiß. Hilfe: *Benutzer:Thorschtn/Test3 :Die allgemeine Hilfeseite. Ich habe die Farbe geändert und noch etwas hinzugefügt *Benutzer:Thorschtn/Test :Hier habe ich die Hilfe für Links und Vorlageneinbindung angelegt *Benutzer:Thorschtn/Test2 :Hier ist die Hilfe für die Autoren. Wenn du meinen Vorschlag mit der kommibox in der vorlage kapinfo magst, dann muss ich hier aber nochmal umschreiben. Sonstige: *Wichtige Begriffe angelegt und links erstellt. *Vorlage:kapinfo abgeändert; kapitel 999 ist für den epilog reserviert, ausserdem wird die kategorie der basepage mit angezeigt. *Vorlage:kommentar angelegt. *Hilfe:Listen und Tabellen angelegt. ich habe das aus dem opwiki kopiert und einen hinweis darauf am anfang der seite angebracht. Thorschtn 11:43, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Oha, da bist du ja heute schon ganz schön abgegangen xD Finde ich echt klasse von dir. Heute mach ich auch ein paar neue Sachen. Was du gemacht hast ist super. Die Sache mit der Kommibox in der Kapinfo ist ok. Mach das^^ Wo wir gerade bei der Kapinfo sind: Wegen dem Kapitel 999... Ich denke, da hättest du nichts ändern müssen. Eine Reservierung für dieses Kapitel als Epilog ist denke ich nicht so wichtig, da jeder eine andere Kapitelzahl hat. Erklär mir einfach nur, was du genau an der Vorlage schon geändert hast. vllt hab ich da was falsch verstanden. Bei dem Haufen an Versionsgeschichten in der Vorlage habe ich den Überblick verloren xD Trotzdem vielen Dank für die Mühe! Bistn toller Helfer! Klasse :) --Battle Frankie 12:56, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Da fällt mir ein: Das mit Kapitel 999 geht nicht, weil der als voriges kapitel ja dann 998 anzeigt... ich denke aber, dass es schöner ist, wenn die vorlage dies auch mit berücksichtigen kann. ich überlege mri da mal etwas. wenn du es nicht möchtest, dann lasse ich es sein. ::zu den änderungen in der vorlage: ::#Ich habe folgenden teil hinzugefügt:Kategorie: damit zeigt er halt die Kategorien in den Kapiteln an. ::#Ich habe folgenden Teil hinzugefügt: }>99 and }<998| 0}}}+1}} nächstes Kapitel ► |}} }=999 | Zur Startseite ► |}} damit er bei kapitel 999 zur Startseite zurückkehrt ::#Einen Fehler von dir ausgebessert, der bei Kapitel 10 entstanden wäre. ::Ich änder die vorlage dann nochmal ab wegen der box ::Thorschtn 13:21, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, sieht so aus, als wär ich wieder dabei xD Wenndu fertig bist, kannst du deine Seiten einfach umsetzten^^ Ich muss jetzt allerdings vom PC weg, weil meine schwester ein referat machen muss -.- Vllt komm ich heute abend nochmal dran.--Battle Frankie 13:28, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Neue Vorlagen Vielleicht hast du schon gesehen, dass ich zwei neue Vorlagen erstellt habe: Vorlage:FF-Nummer und Vorlage:ArtZuw. Die erste Vorlage dient dazu, dass man nicht immer den Namen seiner Fanfiction eingeben muss. in kapiteln kann man ja immer eingeben, aber in erläuternden seiten geht das ja nicht. da kann man dann immer mit dieser vorlage auf seine Fanfiction-startseite verlinken. DEINE aufgabe ist es, neuen Fanfictions eine feste nummer zu vergeben und die Vorlage zu erweitern. Wenn du dir den Code anschaust siehst du schon ,wie die vorlage funzt. Die zweite vorlage ist auch für erläuternde seiten gedacht. am anfang soll ja imemr stehen, aus wessen FF die inhalte des artikels entspringen. dies kann man nun einfach mit der vorlage ArtZuw. hier benötigt man dann auch erstmals seine FF-Nummer. Ich schreibe auch noch die hilfen um. Hast du alles verstanden/bist du einverstanden? Thorschtn 11:59, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm... könntest du vllt noch eine Beschreibung posten, wie man die Vorlagen jewails verwendet? Also ich meine damit, wie man sie einbaut etc.... das Erweitern dürfte ja kein Problem darstellen^^ Einverstanden bin ich, verstanden habe ich noch nicht alles xD--Battle Frankie 12:04, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :/edit: Sieht so aus, als häätest du eine Erklärung in der Autorenhilfe 8 angelegt. Dann passt die Sache. Ich bring tzrotzdem noch die Verwendungshilfe auch in der Vorlage an^^ ::Habe ich. Auch unter Hilfe:Vorlagen. Thorschtn 12:11, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Teleschnecken und das Buch der Teufelsfrüchte Diese beiden Dinge kommen ja in der richtigen OnePieceWelt vor. Also solltest du da nicht Extra-Artikel anlegen. Entweder du verlinkst die Seite nach OpWiki oder du schreibst die Sachen bei Wichtige Begriffe mit rein und erstellst Weiterleitungen. du kannst auch einen Artikel "Items" anlegen und Items dort ablegen, aber im Stil von Wichtige Begriffe. Ich bitte um Änderung. Hast du schon die Vorlage:Charakter gesehen?Thorschtn 05:48, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Mit den beiden Artikeln ist mir gestern schon doof vorgekommen und heute hab ichs gelöscht. Thx für die Vorlage :)--Battle Frankie 12:22, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Du hättest sie nicht löschen brauchen, da eh Weiterleitungen angelegt werden, wenn du die in einen extra-Artikel schreibst. Ach ja: Vorlage:Ort Thorschtn 12:25, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Stimmt -.- Achja, nochwas: Könntest du die Vorlage:Oret noch so abändern, dass man auch die derzeitigen Bewohner eintragen kann (es verlässt ja nicht jeder das Dorf ;) ) Thx, im vorraus.--Battle Frankie 12:52, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Idee Hi BF! Mir ist eine Idee gekommen, die gar nicht mal so abwegig klingt^^. Wie wäre es mit einem Schreibwettbewerb? Keinen über die bestehenden FFs, sondern einen Kurzgeschichten-Wettbewerb (geht aber wahrscheinlich erst, wenn wir mehr Benutzer haben). So eine Idee kam im Pirateboard schon vor, kommt aber nicht zu Stande, da keiner der Moderatoren sich darum kümmern will -.- Und ich dachte mir das so: Eine Vorgabe von einem Thema wie Freundschaft, Abschied, Insel in Gefahr, usw. Dann können sich Leute dran setzen und eine Geschichte schreiben (über Länge müssten wir noch diskutieren). Wenn sie fertig sind, per E-Mail oder wie auch immer an den Richter/Leiter schicken (könnte ich ja beim ersten Mal übernehmen) und der stellt die dann rein, sodass niemand weiß, wer der eigentliche Verfasser ist. Dann kann beurteilt werden, falls ein Benutzer für seine Geschichte stimmt (kann ja vom Richter kontrolliert werden) wird sein Beitrag aus dem Wettbewerb ausgeschlossen. Der Richter schaut sich das Ganze auch besonders an, wegen Fehler und Verteilung der Abschnitte, Länge Hauptteil, oder so (über Stil machen wir nichts, dass ist zu individuell). Und nach der Zusammensetzung von Beurteilung der Benutzer und insgesamte Bewertung des Richters, gibt es einen Sieger. Dessen Geschichte kriegt dann eventuell einen eigenen Artikel (auch Artikel des Monats?) und der Benutzer der es geschrieben hat, darf sich einen Award (wenn frage ich da wohl, Grace berry*?^^) auf seine Benutzerseite pappen. Ich finde, so schlecht klingt das gar nicht, aber entscheide du, ob du so etwas überhaupt hier haben möchtest. Außerdem, wie erwähnt würde das erst mit mehr Benutzern Sinn machen. Gruß, Nico Lillian 06:44, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ahhh^^ Schön, dass man von dir auch mal wieder was hört- Die Idee gefällt mir ganz gut und habe auch schonmal überlegt, ob ich so was in der Richtung machen würde. Gut, dass du mal drauf kommst. Ich hätts wieder vergessen -.- . Ich bin gerne dazu bereit, diesen Vorschlag anzunehmen und werde eine dementsprechende Seite einrichten. Außerdem werde ich eine Graphik für den monatlichen Gewinner per Photoshop entwickeln. Ich fang gleich damit an. Wenn du übrigens wen kennst, der/die auch Interesse an OPffs zeigt, kannst du diese Seite vorschlagen, was uns evtl mehr Publicity geben würde^^MfG, Battle Frankie (Disk) 12:48, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Ich finde die Idee auch nicht schlecht,alleine schon,weil es hier unparteeisch sein müsste :) Kannst du mir sagen,wie ich die Kategorien so eintragen kann?Wenn ich es mache und speichere,dann passiert einfach nichts-.- Und wegen den Autoren:Es gibt ja noch einige im PB,die nicht dem Urouge-Hype verfallen sind und hier auch ihr Potential noch weiter ausschöpfen könnten. Freundliche Grüße -blink- 18:02, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Bei deinen Kapiteln müsste die Kategorie schon drinnen sein wg des Slashs. Bei den Charas machst du das so: Kategorie:Der Traum von neuem Glanz. Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen. Und zu der Idee: Ich geb weiterhin mein bestes, weitere Leute anzuwerben. Wenn du wen kennst, kannst du natürlich auch auf dieses Wiki verlinken. MfG, Battle Frankie (Disk) 14:57, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Hi,erst einmal ein Dankeschön.Es hat endlich geklappt!Ich habe auch die unübersehbare rote Box oben gesehen.Wir hatten ja letztens die Diskussion über die Anzahl der Chapter,die wohl immer noch nicht abgeflaut ist. Nun ist mir eingefallen,wie wir die Box noch nutzen können.Wie wäre es,wenn jeder Autor dort reinschreibt,wenn er die neuen Kapitel hier reingestellt hat,damit man sie lesen kann.Kriterium wäre meiner Meinung,dass diese Meldung 24 Stunden stehenbleibt (oder von mir aus bis 22.00 Uhr des gleichen Tages,danach will eh keiner mehr davon wissen,aufgrund von Schlaf etc) so würde man sofort und schnell informiert sein und kann den Rückstand bei Bedarf sofort aufholen bzw minimieren,da solcher stets als Unangenehm empfunden wird! Sowohl für den Leser und den Autoren,der sich ja immer über Resonanzen freut.Wäre an sich eine sinnvolle Ergänzung,da es ja sonst mehr oder weniger Zufall sein kann,wenn hier jemand die neuen Chapter entdeckt! Fände das keine schlechte Idee,da es durch die zeitliche Begrenzung ja auch nicht zu unaktuellen Informationen führt (ich denke schon,das man jeden Tag hier mindestens einmal reinschaut und dann die Information gleich entdecken könnte!) -blink- 11:50, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Stichpunktartig Mahlzeit BF, Wollte ma fragen ob es in Ordnung ist wenn ich eigene Artikel in Stichpunkte schreibe und nicht in Sätzen so wie du. Ich frage vorsichtshalber lieber ma nach Gsukocs 20:34, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm... eigentlich wären mir ganze Sätze lieber. Aber notfalls geht es auch Stichpunktartig...--'Battle Frankie' (Disk) 12:33, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) User, die gesperrt werden sollten (ich hoffe, hier wird nicht zu oft was reingeschrieben ;) ) =Anträge= FF-Anträge Hier könnt ihr darum bitte, eure FF in das Wiki zu stellen. Bitte gebt auch eine kleine Beschreibung des Inhalts der Geschichte an. Setzt eure Bewerbung bitte in eine Navigationsleiste. So, dann melde ich mich auch mal hier. Ich bin ja jetzt erst seit kurzem hier angemeldet, weshalb ich mit dem System hier noch überhaupt nicht klar komme xD Egal, jetzt erst mal zu meiner FF^^ Sie heißt der Beginn der Revolution und spielt 10 Jahre nach der Hinrichtung von Gol D. Roger und wie der Name schon sagt, geht es um den Beginn der Revloution. Dabei geht es um den jungen Admiral Niko, der die absolute Gerechtigkeit befolgt und dessen Auftrag lautet, einen gewissen Mann festzunehmen, der der Weltregierung ganz schönes Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Da er die absolute Gerechtigkeit befolgt, lehnte er diesen Auftrag natürlich nicht ab, doch im Laufe seines Auftrags zweifelt er daran, ob er wirklich das Richtige tut. So, ich denke das reicht zu dieser FF erst einmal an Inhalt. Dann wollte ich noch eine weitere online stellen, die im PB schon wesentlich weiter ist, als die andere. Sie heißt der Weg zum One Piece. In dieser geht es um einen jungen Mann, mit dem Namen Makoto, der sich zur Grandline begibt, um dort nach dem sagenumwogenden One Piece zu suchen. Ähnlich natürlich wie die original Story. Auf dem Weg dort hin, muss er viele Gefahren bestehen und lernt neue Freunde kennen, die ihn auf seinem harten Weg begleiten. Ich hoffe die FF's können ihren Platz hier im Wiki finden:) Mfg Makoto. :Wir sind immer für jede FF zu haben. Allerdings benötige ich noch die genauen Namen deiner Fanfictions. Und hast du dir auch schon die Hilfe, insbesondere die für Autoren, angeschaut? Thorschtn 04:33, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) GG-Anträge Hier könnt ihr darum bitte, eine gemeinsame Geschichte zu starten. Setzt eure Bewerbung bitte in eine Navigationsleiste. =Fanfiction= Hier könnt ihr euch dafür bewerben, in meiner FF aufzutauchen. Bitte schreibt eure Bewerbung in eine Navigationsleiste. Ich benötige folgende Informationen: Name Kampfstil Mannschaft/Organisation Kopfgeld Waffe/Teufelsfrucht(falls vorhanden) Geschlecht evtl. kleiner Lebenslauf Bitte schreibt eure Bewerbung gleich in eine Navigationsleiste, damit es ein wenig übersichtlicher wird. Weitere Bewerbungen für Meine Crew bitte in den Bereich "Grandline", sonst sind im East Blue bald zu viele Leute. Ich suche für die GL noch weibliche Mitstreiter. Nur männliche ist langweilig... Meine Mannschaft {| width="100%" | |- | valign="top" | *East Blue *Grandline |3=a tabs}} |3=b tabs}} Marine Piraten Zivilisten =Signaturen= Für spezielle Benutzer (Autoren, Administratoren und erfahrene Benutzer) biete ich an, eine Signatur zu erstellen. Bewerbungen dazu bitte in eine Navigationsleiste. =Sonstiges= Monobook-Werbung Ist nicht so schön... außerdem, Monaco sieht doch gut aus :) (hier ist es ja angepasst) Ich weise nur drauf hin, dass es Probleme geben kann, da alle neuen Feautures für Monaco entwickelt werden. Wenn du Publicity suchst, frag doch mal Defchris vom One Piece Wiki. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 09:55, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ah, vielleicht ist das ja was für dich/das Wiki? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 09:57, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke für den Hinweis^^ Allerdings werde ich mich doch noch nicht so um ein Spotlight bemühen. In diesem Wiki gibt es schon einige User und wir stellen erstmal unsere eigenen Sachen rein und wollen das Wiki noch nicht ganz öffentlich präsentieren. Das kommt dann erst mit der Zeit. Trotzdem danke für den Tipp :)--Battle Frankie 09:28, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Jap, mit dem Skin hast du recht. Mittlerweile finde ich den Monaco auch besse4r. UNd die "Werbug" entferne ich auch gleich wieder. Bei Monobook ist es nur so, dass ich den Skin immer ein wenig übersichtlicher finde. Aber vermutlich ändere ich meine Skin-Einstellungen demnächst auch auf den angepassten Monaco-Skin. Vielen Dank für die Fülle an Hinweisen :) Das Logo ändere ich demnächst auch nocheinmal. Das derzeitige war ja nur vorrübergehend, da ich noch keine Zeit hatte, mir ein ausgefeiltes zu überlegen. Demnächst kommt dann da auch noch was besseres. Dann müsste die Sache mit dem Äußeren eigentlich glatt gehen.--Battle Frankie 09:28, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Hehe, ok. Der Contest läuft bis Ende Mai, nur du solltest dich vielleicht vor dem 15.05 eingetragen haben (Übersichtlichkeitsgründe). Ist OP Fanon schon dabei? Wenn nicht, kannst du es gerne dort hinzufügen (Hauptseite, Wikibeschreibung) :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 09:33, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Es ist noch nicht eingetragen. Das mache ich auch noch nicht, weil es früher einige Schwierigkeiten gab und wenn die Leute dieses Wiki entdecken, gäbe es ganz schönen Spammer-Alarm. Daher suche ich nach Helfern, die das Wiki noch Mit-Überwachen und Sperr-Rechte haben. Davor will ich das Wiki noch nicht nominieren^^--Battle Frankie 09:36, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::Du suchst Helfer? Das ist ja lustig, ich bin ja einer :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 09:38, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::::xD ist mir wohlbekkant :D Allerdings habt ihr Helfer in so derbst vielen Wikis was zu tun (wie viele gibt es -.-), dass du vermutlich nicht länger am Tag dieses Wiki beaufsichtigen kannst. Am liebsten wäre es mir ja, wenn man für Standart-Benutzer die Rechte so einschränken könnte, dass diese nur in Diskussionen was ändern können. Und dann eben ein weiterer Rang, dem es dann schließlich erlaubt ist, komplette Seiten zu Bearbeiten. Allerdings hab ich gehört, dass das erst bei größeren Wikis gemacht wird... Naja ein Problem -.- Aber ich wäre erleichtert, wenn ich schonmal wüsste, dass du auch wenigstens eine halbe Stunde am tag mal danach schaust :D Naja, ich werbe derzeit ein paar Leute an, die evtl dann auch mithelfen^^--Battle Frankie 09:43, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Klar kann ich mal nach schauen :) Du kannst es öffentlich machen, ich sehe ggf. Problemmeldungen die abgeschickt werden und wenn es was dringendes gibt einfach auf meiner Diskussionsseite schreiben. Brauchst du Hilfe mit irgendwas im Moment? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 09:47, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Danke, dass das klar geht. Bei Sachen Hilfe: Jein. Es nicht wirklich wiki intern: Im Forum habe ich mal nachgefragt, warum diese Seite bei der Google-Suche nicht angezeigt wird, aber niemand hat wirklich darauf reagiert. Hier kannst du dir das Problem genauer durchslesen. Bei technischen Sachen etc.. Mist, mir fällt grad nix ein -.- Ich wette das kommt noch :D Wenns mir wieder eingefallen ist, wo ich genau Hilfe brauche, melde ich mich^^ Achja: Was hast du da gerade bei der Monaco.css geändert? ich kenne mich selber mit den Systemtexten nicht so gut aus und benutze Vorlagen. Kannst du mich da vllt aufklären?--Battle Frankie 09:54, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ich wollte (geht nicht, aber ich kenn das Unwort Cache - ka wie man das erklärt.. - ja, das dauert immer ewig...) die Ränder weg machen, damit der Hintergrund flüssiger übergeht (sieht besser aus). Stichwort Systemtexte - Common.js, hast du das programmiert? Ich kann ja mit js gar nix, außer kopieren, dafür kenne ich mich gerade mit css (wie bei Monaco) recht gut aus. Noch eine Anmerkung zu deiner Geschichte (ich denke da kommt vielleicht noch mehr als eine Hauptgeschichte?) Ich habe ja selbst ein Kreativ-Wiki, wo Geschichten geschreiben werden. Also mein Vorschlag wäre die Seiten so aussehen zu lassen: Geschichtenname/Kapitelname (wie hier: w:c:mum:Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8) - gerade wenn das Wiki größer wird, könnte das hilfreich sein. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10:02, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Das mit der URL, versuch mal: w:c:hilfe:Hilfe:Verbessere dein Googleranking (bin am übersetzen, siehe Absatz 4 oder so) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10:04, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Aaaah^^ MeerundMehr. Das habe ich vor ein paar Tagen entdeckt. Die js hab ich natürlich nicht selber pogrammiert. DEn Text hab ich wo rauskopiert. Das wär ja extrem kraas :D Welche Ränder meinst du? Wenn das dem Wiki gut tut darfst du natürlich beliebig mit dem monobook rumspielen xD Solange nichts kapuut geht^^ Ich habe mir das Prinzip bei deinem Wiki durchgeschaut und habe gesehen, dass du unterseiten von Geschichten mit einer Abkürzung kennzeichnest. In einem früheren Wiki hab ich das auch so gemacht, fand das aber doch nicht so gut. Ich überlege, deinen Vorschlag anzunehmen, allerdings gibt es dann ein Problem mit dieser Vorlage. Und zum Google-Ranking: Danke für den Link^^ Die Seite hab ich einmal gesehen und hab vergessen, mir ein lesezeichen zu machen und habs nicht mehr gefunden. Vielen dank :) (achja: ein tipp: Schau dir mal die Überschrift von 1.1 dort an ;) nicht bös gemeint).--Battle Frankie 10:10, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, ok. Ich nehm halt immer "new section" :) Kürzel sind nur bei FSS bis jetzt... ich hab ja auch noch mehr wie Geschichten drin, desshalb ist das bei mir besser mit dem System / Wenn man eine Seite 'Prolog' nennt, und später nochmal eine so macht, dann gibt's vielleicht Probleme für neue User das rauszufinden. Und welche Vorlage genau meinst du? (man kann alles umprogrammieren ;) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10:17, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Mist, hab ich doch glatt vergessen, den Link einzufügen xD Ok, also hier der Link.--Battle Frankie 10:19, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Man kann... was machen wie hier: / } (vgl. Vorlage hier: http://de.support.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Erledigt&action=edit) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10:23, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Hmmm, vermutlich komm ich dir jetzt dumm vor, aber mit dem Link zur Vorlage:Erledigt konnte ich nichts anfangen^^ sry--Battle Frankie 10:28, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ok, also: Das mit dem BASEPAGE-Dings da oben, das wird da verwendet. die Vorlage http://de.support.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Erledigt ist in Seiten eingebunden, und sieh mal, was da steht. http://de.support.wikia.com/wiki/Banner/Kirby-Wiki zum Beispiel - Da steht für Banner (das links vor dem /) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10:32, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Achso!!! Ok, ich glaub ich habs gecheckt. Diese Basepages bezieht sich also auf die Basisseite die vor dem / steht. Ok, das hätte ich soweit kapiert -.- Und was hat das mit der Vorlage:Kapinfo zu tun? Soetwas passt doch eher in andere Vorlagen oder?--Battle Frankie 10:37, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Du meintest die Vorlage würde nicht funktionieren wenn man die Ordnung der Seiten ändern würde, aber mit der Änderung ginge es :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10:41, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Schon klar. Aber was muss ich genau an der Vorlage selber jetzt ändern?--Battle Frankie 10:45, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich mach mal eine Testseite, dann kann ich das testen/einbauen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10:47, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, vielen Dank :)--Battle Frankie 10:50, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Gerne doch. Siehe Test/1 und die Änderung in der Vorlage: http://de.onepiecefanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage%3AKapinfo&diff=2057&oldid=2004. Ich hoffe, das hat geholfen/wird helfen :) Nur noch bereits vorhandene Seiten passend verschieben. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10:53, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Meine unglaubeliche Vorlagenseite Das ist eine Testseite. Meine diskussionsseite verlinkt auch auf meine Vorlagentestseite. Ich habe da alle meine erstellten Vorlagen aufgeführt um #Ggf was da rauszukopieren, wenn ich eine neue Vorlage erstelle und #um gewaltig mit meinem können anzugeben. Thorschtn 11:56, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Aha... ok schon verstanden :D Da ham wir ja was gemeinsam: Wir geben beide gerne an xD Naja, wenn du die seite benötigst, warum nicht^^--Battle Frankie 12:59, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Meine unglaubliche Testseite Ja, damit habe ich später noch was vor. Das sol lein Labyrinth darstellen. Zuerst hab ich das ja nur mal so zum Spaß gemacht, aber dann dachte ich, ein Portal mit Spiel Spaß und Witzigkeit, das wärs ja. Und es stimmt, ich bin noch NICHT damit fertig. Thorschtn 13:45, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC)